Pokemon: The New Prophesy
by black-white-rose
Summary: After two years of living with his pokemon, Ash is called once again as the Chosen One to save the world, a hero's duty is never over.  Heh, duty.  This is mostly a pilot chapter or something. just read it and tell me what you think. Rayshipping AshxCynth
1. Chapter 1

"Normal Speaking"

"_Whisper"_

'_Thoughts'_

"_**Announcer"**_

"**Pokemon Speaking"**

'_**Pokemon Thoughts"**_

**(Place)**

-Time Skip-

**/FlashBack/**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon sadly.

**Well I'm going to try my luck with a Pokemon two shot maybe more depending on the feedback it gets, the paring is set at RayShipping (Ash x Cynthia). This will be my first pokemon fanfiction so please do not burn me to bad with your flames.**

**I have decided that most of the time Ash's Pokémon will speak with him in their language, ie Pikachu: Pi pika pi. But there will be times when they speak to him in 'human' language, will be explained.**

**This is in response to **_**AdvancedK47's **_**Easter Challenge (for those of you reading form it's a different place), but may go further than that.**

**Regardless please enjoy.**

**"Mt Silver, a treacherous area where few trainers ever go. Pokemon run completely rampant and no one ever makes it out alive…well perhaps that's over exaggerating a bit to much.**

**Regardless, we join our hero Ash Ketchum in this very mountain, after competing and winning all region leagues he realized that the notoriety that comes with being champion was too much for our simple hero who just wants to be the best there is. So after saying good bye to all his family and friends he took to Mt. Silver to try and slow the battles, unfortunately it isn't going to well. What new adventures will our hero face."**

"-sigh- That was the fifth battle today." An exasperated Ash said aloud before checking his watch. "And its only 11 in the morning. I thought there weren't many people that came up here, and what the heck does being an Ace Trainer entail now a days? There have been way to many coming here."  
>After calming down he walked through the foliage surrounding the mountain and made his way towards the base of it. "There better not be another request for a battle when I get back."<p>

After a few minutes of walking we find our hero in front of a cottage in a the middle of a clearing, a small lake with a waterfall to the side. "I'm back," he yelled out. There was silence at first then came the rustling of bushes heavy stomps and splashing.

Moments later all pokemon Ash had caught over his travels through the various regions appeared in the clearing. "So how's everyone been since I left?" He asked none of them in particular.

**"Pika pi pikachu."** Responded something from in between the parade of pokemon. From in between his Septile and Garchomp, the latter of which was fighting the urge to bite on his head, came a small yellow striped mouse like pokemon.

"I know it's only been a few hours but you can never tell what will happen in that small amount of time Pikachu." He told his oldest companion, it ran up to him and took its usual place on his shoulder.

Over time he had come to fully understand what his Pikachu was trying to say to him, and to some extent the same could be said for his other pokemon, the close bond they all shared made it so he could at the very least understand the basics of what they wanted to say.

When he discovered he could use the power of aura and finally came around to training with it, thanks to a man by the name of Riely, the connection with them came to a point that it was like they were actually speaking to him in human language when he extended a link with them.

"I mean the last time I left for this long half the house was burned down and a lot of the trees where cut to shreds." He said aloud, his Charizard that just landed and his Septile looked away sheepishly. "Yeah yeah I know you didn't mean it but still."

**"Gar garchomp."** The Psedo-Legendary pokemon was failing to hide its smirk at its two senior pokemon's misfortune.

"Let's not forget the time when Garchomp here practically destroyed the training field practicing earthquake." Ash pointed out, Garchomp immediately dropped its smirk at being singled out, which was picked up by Charizard Septile and Ash. "Anyway, Pikachu where there any calls while I was away?"

At that moment a white board appeared out of nowhere and Pikachu, with a random twig, began pointing at the various scribbles it had written on it.

**"Pika-Pika pi pi chu pika paikachu."** Every word was emphasized with a tap on the board, and for the next five minutes everyone in the clearing was sitting in front of the board listening intently. **"Pi pi pikachu."** It finished off.  
>The entire clearing was silent and for a while all that could be heard was the sound of the wind blowing through. "So…only Professor Oak called?"<p>

**"Pi."** The electric mouse responded positively. Ash and the rest of the pokemon that where sitting down sweat dropped in tandem.

"Well couldn't you have just said that from the beginning instead of explaining what you did all day?" Our hero asked gaining a bigger sweat drop when the mouse pokemon responded positively again. "Anyway…you're all free for the rest of the day, and before I forget. Torterra Infernape come out." He yelled out as he threw said pokemon's pokeballs in the air.

In a bright white light the two pokemon came out and took in their surroundings stopping to greet their fellow pokemon before turning to their trainer. "Alright you two great battling rest up and have some fun for the rest of today." The two final evolutions nodded and began to mingle with the now dispersing group of pokemon. "Alright Pikachu, let's go see what the old man wants."

He walked to the cottage and stepped inside…wait. "Ok who knocked the door in again?" He turned in time to see his Snorlax stop before turning around with its hand behind its head. "-sigh- Snorlax if you wanted food I left a bunch of berries for you in the bag over there." He pointed at the bag nearly half his height by the bench in the clearing. "That should have been enough to hold you over till lunch."

**"Lax-snorlax."** The big pokemon responded scratching its cheek, looking at the bag like it was the first it heard of it…with drool coming out the side of its mouth.

"Wadda ya mean you forgot? I specifically told you before I left today that it was there." The champion scolded. Then he remembered another of the heavy set pokemon's habits. "You where asleep weren't you?" He watched his Snorlax look to the food and back to him with a pleading look. "-sigh- Go ahead." The big pokemon never moved faster…when it didn't come to food. "Should have never had him learn sleep talk."

**"Pi pika pika chu."** The mouse on his shoulder added.

"Yeah whatever, I've only used it in a couple of battles since." He heard the phone in the cottage ring and walked faster to try and reach it in time. As he went in through door way, sans the door, he noticed the refrigerator flat of the floor. "Glad I remembered to put the fridge by the door, otherwise I would have had to replace the entire front of the house." Earning a positive response from his mouse companion he went made his way to the video phone.

On the screen in bold lettering was an incoming call alert with Professor Oak as the sender. "Alright what is it you need old man, it better not be about another battle. We agreed that there would be two in the morning and two in the afternoon." He said as he turned on the machine.

The screen came on and showed said man in his trademark lab coat and grey colored hair. In the background you could see Tracy putting up decorations along with some of his pokemon. "Will you stop calling me an old man, I know I'm old I don't need people reminding me of it all the time." Oak responded, he glanced back and began giving orders to the young man with the decorations. "No don't put that there, put it over there. Where are you going with those eggs the incubation area is the other way. Ohh."

Ash was watching this all unfold with a small smile. "If you want you could call me back, I'm planning on resting the rest of the day anyway." A crashing sound was heard from the phone behind the Professor.

"Ah, now look what happened. –sigh- No Ash I may as well speak to you now, I'm going to be busy for the rest of the day cleaning." The pokedex inventor sat down and looked directly at the screen. "I see you finally got the video phone that I sent you." He took a good look at the trainer's appearance. "Well it looks like you've grown a bit taller since the last time I saw you. You have some more muscle on you now too. New clothing as well, reminiscent of a certain blonde haired champion if I'm not mistaken." He smiled at the blush that appeared on the young champion's face.

Our changed hero was wearing an almost what he wore in his Unova region adventure with slight modifications, he had decided to forego the hat this time and let his hair grow out slightly which was at the moment spiked in every direction possible, the only other addition and subtraction was the jacket that he wore. Instead of the blue and yellow coat that he wore before he decided to go with a jacket that nearly reached his ankles in length, which now standing at 5' 11" was pretty long. When asked about this, by the various news crews he was interviewed by, he would respond that it reminded him of someone he admired.

His lithe muscle structure was caused by the near constant training he was doing with his pokemon on an everyday basis. That along with the balanced meals that he made for himself, courtesy of his mother and Brock's teachings, he had a perfectly healthy body of a fifteen year old.

"It has been a while hasn't it?" The master trainer responded, a glazed look on his face as he reminisced about the two years he spent alone with his Pokémon…well nearly alone. His far off look was replaced with a scowl. "What's with all these trainers coming to battle me. They all can't be here for a title match, there's no way so may beat the elite four of any of the regions."

In the last week Ash has been challenged constantly by trainers while wandering the areas around Mount Silver. The amount of trainers was slowly going down but it was annoying to be challenged constantly like he was.

"Well, it seems that someone let slip where it is you are staying while speaking with a pretty young lady." The aged professor let out "discretely".

"Brock." Ash let out venomously. "When I see him I'll…I'll let Max Misty and Croagunk beat him to a pulp." A dark aura was surrounding him as he said this.

"Pika." The little mouse on the side of the desk responded in agreement. As the official spoke-poké for Ash's pokemon he had to agree that there where to many battles. The unionized pokemon where going to petition Ash to slow the amount of battles, all but Charizard Septile Garchomp and Feraligart, but now they had a new target.

"N-now settle down Ash, you know how Brock is." The aura around Ash died down as he remembered the adventures he had with the Pokémon breeder. "-phew- Anyway about what I was calling you for." This got Ash's attention. "A new ruin has been discovered in the Sinnoh region." Ash's eyebrow shot up, since his adventures usually contained some kind of ruins temples or ancient prophesies, he was sure he knew what was coming next.

"The entrance to the temple was fairly easy to make it through, the writings and pictures on the walls point that this temple is dedicated to Dialga Palkia Giratina and Arceus."

As he said the names of the Pokémon he brought up the pictures taken in the temple. "From what the other Professors and I have translated from the texts on the walls." He showed pictures of the writing. "It is a temple of rebirth. When the Pokémon of Space Time and the Reverse dimension reach the end of their time, they come here and together with the power of Arceus they are reborn and take the place of their predecessor."

Ash was watching and listening with slight interest, who wouldn't be interested in some of the rarest Pokémon in the world, but he couldn't help but wonder. "What does this have to do with me?" He half asked.

Professor Oak, hearing the underlining tone in the boy's voice nervously replied. "Um, well you see. –cough- the legend states that when the time comes for the rebirth to begin all four of the pokemon mentioned would be at their weakest there for easiest to capture, and as you may know the world needs them in order to well exist." Ash nodded knowing full well what would happen if one or another fell into the wrong hands. "Yes well, the legend also states that there would be a champion to defend the pokémon while the process goes on and while the eggs are in the incubation period."

Another nod from Ash let the professor know to continue. "Well it appears that you where the one chosen in the ancient prophesy to defend and care for the eggs." Seeing Ash about to protest the professor quickly added. "The text on the wall clearly ask for the one who tamed Beast of the Sea."  
>The champion remembered his travels and different pokemon that he had saved or helped. Pikachu choose that moment to smack him on the head with his tail. Ash turned to the pokemon. "Pika chu pika pika chu."<p>

The said chosen one now had his head down in defeat. "-sigh- Fine, at least I get to meet Dialga Palkia and Giratina again before they're reborn." It wasn't like there was anything that he could do, it was just like the time in the Orange Islands. If he didn't do it then something would go wrong and disaster would follow. "When do I have to be there?"

The professor was both happy and sad at this statement. "For what it's worth I am sorry that I have to put something like this on your shoulders again." Seeing the champion class trainer wave him off he continued. "The prophesy states that when the tamer of the Beast of the Sea is found it wouldn't be long till the time arrived for the next rebirth. That was roughly five years ago, and the inside of the temple has been shifting since it was first discovered."  
>The professor showed pictures of the temple at different times, it looked like they were getting deeper into it every time, then it came to an abrupt stop, a stone slab with writing on it barred any further entrance.<p>

"On this wall is the writing that states that your involvement is needed." He amplified the image and on it showed a map, supposedly of the temple, it showed two dots, one white and one black, seemingly walking through what would be a dead end. "It states that not only would the chosen one have to go through but a partner of some sorts would also have to join. Who this is was not told on the writing but it did state that it would be a friend of the chosen."

Ash raised a skeptical eyebrow. "So I don't have to do this alone?" Professor Oak shook his head. "Well that's a first, I mean the time with Lugia it was pretty much all on me." He thought about the treasures and the fact that he had to collect them himself, but then remembered the help he got from Misty Tracy and even Team Rocket. "Any idea who my supposed partner is going to be?" He asked.

"No clue." The professor responded deadpanned, which received a sweat drop from the champ and his companion. "I did take the liberty of calling all of your friends and rivals though, they should be there when you reach the temple." He added then noticed his mistake.

Ash regained the dark aura from before. "So you knew I was going to accept did you? What if I didn't decide to go through with th…"

"Well look at the time I have to get going see you in Sinnoh Ash." "Hey wait don't you d…" –beeeeeep- The professor cut him off before he had a chance to finish his sentence. "H-he hung up on me…th-that stupid old man. Pikachu when we see him you give him a thunder bolt that will leave him at death's door." His aura that dissipated during his dumbfounded moment returned. "Then hit him with it again."

"Pika chu." The said mouse responded with his cheeks sparking in agreement. He and the rest of the pokemon where looking forward to some down time…sans Feraligart, Charizard Septile and Garchomp of course, those battle hungry fools. The next union meeting was going to involve plans to make the pokemon professor suffer as much as possible.

He got up from the phone and went outside where he called his pokemon together. Once everyone was gathered he broke the news. "Well everyone –sigh- it seems that we have to save the world again." The responses were varied most, including Pikachu, let out a sigh as well, some were indifferent about it and the four always battle ready titans where grinning ear to ear.

"Yeah yeah I knew you four would be happy about this." He went back inside and began to pack. There wasn't much he had to take a couple sets of clothes, some potions and food of course. He decided to leave everything else and ask the nurse Joy from the nearby pokemon center to check in on it every once in a while. He took a tote bag of full of his pokemon's pokeballs and took them outside where his pokemon where waiting. "Alright everyone return, I'll decide who I will with me later for now rest up." He then recalled all the Pokémon.

"-sigh- Well Pikachu we better get going." He turned and looked at his two year home. "We'll be back." "Pika." He turned and began walking away. "Let's go Pikachu." The mouse pokemon took a few steps towards the edge of the clearing before it stopped and jumped on its trainers shoulder.

Ash looked at said pokemon. "Lazy little mouse." **"Pi-ka-chu."** "Who would be jealous of you, you're going to get fat you know." He then felt a small shock go through him. "H-hey its true." Another jolt. "Stop that you fat lazy mouse." A torrent of electricity was seen from miles away coming from one spot. "…-cough- I'll be quiet now." "Chu."

**Well that's it, if you enjoyed it please review, if not then flame or whatever.**

**I will be continuing my other fanfics, in fact I am almost done with the next chapter of both and I may as well ask right now. I am looking for a beta, if you are interested then please leave it in a review or PM me, if my previous betas are reading this then I'm sorry PM me and we'll talk about continuing our partnership.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Normal Speaking"

"_Whisper"_

'_Thoughts'_

"_**Announcer"**_

"**Pokemon Speaking"**

'_**Pokemon Thoughts"**_

**(Place)**

-Time Skip-

**/FlashBack/**

**Longer Stories or Faster Updates? That is the question.**

**OK first off let me say that I am really looking for a beta. I placed it in my last update and I received no responses…ok maybe my last update was a while ago but still. **

** BETA BETA BETA…BETA**

**Anyway, obviously if you are reading this it is because you liked it and want to continue reading it so I'll just leave by saying enjoy and**

**I NEED A BETA**

**Thankyou.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>In the ever shifting climate of Sinnoh there are many places that even the most hardened of trainers do not go. If one goes off the various paths that encircle and go through Mt. Coronet one risks their lives amongst the treacherous terrain. <strong>_

_**Even more so if one means to venture in further into and up the caverns, up to the shrine that gives a view of all the land that is Sinnoh and that is testament to the great pokemon that govern space time and creation. Very few have seen this majestic structure, and those that have are ones that stand at the pinnacle of pokemon mastery.**_

_**One such master stands there now, alone, in hopes to catch sight, if only a glimpse, of either of those creatures like very few have ever done."**_

'_Where are you right now? Where can I find you?' _A hand brushed a lock of blonde hair behind an ear. _'There has to be a way to find you. I won't rest till I see all of you.' _A sudden ringing puts a stop to all thoughts pertaining to the shrine. "Hello." A strong feminine voce answers.

"Ah Cynthia. I was hoping that you would answer right away." An scruffy voice responded from the other end of the line. "I have something of the upmost importance to speak to you about." He began seriously. "I need you to head to Canalave City right away."

The woman, now identified as Cynthia raised an eyebrow at this. "Professor?" She responded in a surprised voice. "That seems really out of nowhere. You haven't called me since the Team Galactic fiasco. And even then all you told me was to help Ash and his company." She then began thinking back to the boy and his adventure on his stay in Sinnoh.

Followed by that same boy challenging and defeating her in one of the most amazing and intense pokemon battles that she ever had the pleasure of being a part of. Even her battles with the major gym leaders and fellow champions could not compare to the grandeur that was the titanic battle the two had.

Her hand twitched to the pokeballs on her belt. _'To battle him again would be magnificent.'_ For years she stood at the top with nobody even coming close to her level, when out of nowhere a challenger arrives and defeats her in a, close, but stupendous match.

"He actually has something to do with what I am calling you for." The voice of none other than Professor Rowen responded seriously putting our heroine on edge. "The temple of rebirth that I spoke to you about has opened as far as it would go by itself."

"The one near New and Full Moon islands?" She herself had been to the temple and tried to make her way through it only to come up at many dead ends. "Wait, what does this have to do with Ash?"

"I am getting to that." The professor responded. "Now like I said, it has opened as far as it would by itself. There is now a stone slab that bars further entry, I'll show you the pictures when you get to Canalave. The gist of it is that only 2 people can go into the final room, the Chosen One and a companion."

If she wasn't before then now Cynthia was interested. "The Chosen One?" In the little time that she had spent around Ash she never once heard him called by that title.

"Ah yes I didn't inform you when it happened because it did not seem important at the time." Cynthia tilted her head curiously. "Do you remember the incident in the Orange Archipelago?" After receiving a positive response he continued. "Well our friend Ash Ketchum was directly involved in it as the one chosen to save the world by prophesy."

Now this brought her round for a loop. The boy would have been only 10 years of age at the time, and he was to save the world alone? Her respect for him was raised another notch at that.

"Well then, what does this have to do with me professor?" She hoped that the answer was what she thought it would be.

"Well the prophesy only specified the Chosen as one that would go to the final chamber, not his companion. We do know that it is someone that he has spent time with sometime in his adventures but nothing more." The professor took a breath. "My colleague, Professor Oak, has decided to gather all of Ash's companions and acquaintances in Canaclave City with Ash to figure who his companion will be."

Cynthia was torn, on one hand she had come all this way to try and catch sight of the Sinnoh creation trio. On the other hand she had a chance to meet up with Ash and his company, as well as get a possible rematch that she was itching to get, she had not gotten a decent match since he had defeated her.

"Oh, did I forget to mention the purpose of the temple?" The silence was his answer. "Yes, well sorry about that. It is a temple of rebirth. When the Pokemon of space, time, and the reverse world come to the end…"

"I'll be there." She did not even let him finish as she began walking to the exit. "When will everyone be meeting?"

"W-well. The temple depicts that it will be sometime soon that the creation trio and Arceus come to the temple. By then we hope to have Ash and his companion ready to help them in the way they need."

Cynthia brought out one of her pokeballs. "Garchomp battle ready." She tossed the pokeball and out came the bipedal pseudo legend. "I will be there within the day."

**-Viridian City-**

"Hey Pikachu." "**Pika?" **We join our hero as he turns a corner running frantically."Remember back when I was the one chasing people around wanting to battle them to become a Pokemon Master?" "**Chu."**

Around the corner comes what seems like a dust cloud of people holding pokeballs yelling for a battle. "…I miss those days." **"Chu." **Waterfalls of tears now run down the champion's and his companion's cheeks.

For our hero the simple task of buying supplies now implies wearing a disguise which, after a couple of years in the mountains, he was just starting to remember.

Quickly grabbing a pokeball from his belt he rounded the next corner and threw it. "Pigeot I choose you." An elegant looking bird came out of the resulting white flash. "Get us out of here." Ash asked as he got on the avian pokemon.

The pokemon responded immediately and took to the sky, all the chasing trainers saw was feathers on the ground by the time they made it around the corner.

"Phew, that was a close one right buddy?" Ash was slightly panting from the run. "How is it that even after all these years I get winded by just by a short escape from fan-girls or frantic challengers?" **"Pidgeot pidge pideo." **"Super powers?" **"Chu, pi Pikachu"** "…I guess, never really noticed." Our protagonist went deep into thought. "Now that I think about it I was like that." Enter self-loathing mode.

The resident yellow mouse was now lightly patting him on the shoulder while he had a small storm cloud hanging over his head. **"Chu Pikachu." **"Not helping." **"Pidgeot." **"Not you too, I wasn't that bad." The two pokemon began snickering.

"Ok whatever. Pidgeot lets head to Vermillion." **"Pidge pidgeot."** "What do you mean far? It's just a small break away."

**-Pallet Town-**

"See told ya." **"Pidg?" "Pika." **"Just a lazy author, don't worry about it. Now where do we go to first?" He looked down at the port town. "Hey look at that the building they were making is finally finished." When he first made it to Vermillion there was an old man with a Machop flattening the land to set up a new building, so he was told. When he visited the same place a year later the Machop had evolved into a Machoke and it was doing the same thing.

Now finally there was something there other than the old man and the Machoke. "It looks like they made one of those multi-story department stores." He looked to the roof of the place. "They even have an area where you can land with pokemon, let's go Pidgeot." "**Pidgeoo**" With a small dive the Pidgeot made its way to the roof of the store.

**-…they're on the roof of the store people-**

"Welcome to the Virmillion City Department store. Please enjoy your visit." An automatic announcement sounded when he touched down.

"Cool they have all that automatic equipment here." Ash looked around and saw people getting moved around by the automatic floor. "Thanks for the ride Pidgeot." "**Pidge**" "Now return." A flash of red later and Pidgeot was back in its pokeball. "Let's go Pikachu." "**Pika pika chu chu**" Ash looked around and remembered where and who he was. "Oh right." He then proceeded to put on his hood that shadowed most of his face.

Making his way to the elevator he began looking at the different floors of the building. "Let's see, Front Desk, Trainers Floor, TM department. Hey Pikachu did Charizard learn solar beam from Venusaur?" When all his pokemon mastered the moves from their respective types he expanded. A Charizard can learn solar beam so why not?

"**Pi pika chu chu pika pika.**" "Why did it take so long? Venusaur is the best teacher of grass type moves." "**Pika…pikachu pi pi pika chu pika…chu.**" "…why didn't you tell me this before?" "**Pi pika chhuu**." "Damn it now I have to run damage control." He put his bag down and reached inside till he found the two pokeballs he was looking for. "Venusaur, Charizard co…" "HOLD IT MISTER." Came a yell from the other side of the floor he was on.

Our now confused hero looked around and saw an angry looking officer Jenny stomping towards him. "You where not about to bring out two final evolution pokemon like Venusaur and Charizard on the roof top of a 12 story department store building filled with trainers waiting in line to battle in the tournament that hasn't even started were you?"

Now keep in mind that our hero had not been around civil people not looking for a battle for over 2 years now and while he still had what most would call 'common sense' it was severely lacking. There for he did what most people would consider…stupid.

"…yes?…" "**Pika.**" Beside his yellow companion face-palmed.

Jenny sweat-dropped at the comical and strange sight of a pokemon showing such a human reaction, before reaching and taking the pokemon trainers arm in a strong assertive grip. _'Nice muscles.' _She thought with a blush. "I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

"What what did I do?" Ash was in a panic. Not a day back into civilization and he was being arrested? Must be some sort of record.

"You where obviously going to call out your pokemon in a non-battling zone. While it may not have been your intention to battle there are many here who would instantly do so from the tension of waiting for the tournament to begin." She now had one hand on her hip and the other was fingering the handcuffs on her waist using her head to point at the gathered trainers.

'_How did I not see that?'_ The aura that the group was giving out was like a pack of Carvanas waiting for a piece of meat that was dangling just out of their reach, hanging by a string about to fall. He swallowed. _'There is no way this building would survive.' _He thought.

"Frankly I was going to arrest you when you came down on your Pidgeot while there is a non fly policy around the store in effect right now, and having your Pikachu out doesn't help. Now either you follow me to my office or I'm going to have to take you by force." "Bow-chika-wow-wow." "Tucker shut up." "Sorry." A pair of voices came from behind them.

Both Jenny and Ash sweat-dropped, Ash recovered first. "-sigh- fine lets go." He held his hands out waiting to be cuffed.

Jenny looked at his hands. "No need for the cuffs, you're coming quietly." She glared at him. "Right?"

Our hero was now sweating in fear. "Yes yes, just p-please don't eat me. Pikachu help." **"Pika pika chu." **"What do you mean every poke for…you traitor." Pikachu was now on the officer's shoulder.

"…Smart Pikachu you have there." She began walking to the elevator.

A now dejected pokemon master following with a storm cloud hanging above him. "Why me?" He asked with tears streaming down his face for the second time that day.

**-Streets of Vermillion-**

After about an hour of interrogation, _'More like me trying to prove I'm me.' _We find our hero heading to the port of Vermillion city. "I can't believe they wouldn't let me join the tournament." On his way to get a ticket to Hoenn and then Sinnoh. "No champion level trainers they said. It would take the fun away from the other trainers they said. What about my fun? I haven't had a decent battle since…her."

He thought about his battle with the now former champion of Sinnoh. Their battle was the single most challenging thing he had ever had to face. Not starting out his journey with Pikachu rejecting him, or the fights against all the criminal organizations he had to go through, or the multiple prophecies he was part of even came close to the challenge the champion of champions presented him. _'So would that make me the champion of champion's champion or something?'_

"**Pika chu chaa." **He came back to reality with pikachu's voice. "What is it Pika?" **"Chuu pika chu." **The yellow mouse used his tail to point.

He looked in the direction his yellow friend pointed at, and sure enough right outside the traveling agency, there was a group of his old traveling companions. Ash smiled and began walking towards them. "Let's go say hello Pikachu." **"Pika." **

As he got closer he began to hear what they were saying. "I'm telling you I know Ash, if we wait here we're bound to run into him some time." The girl with orange hair commented. "All we need is someone here and someone at that new burger place in the Department store and we can't miss him."

"_That department store had a burger place? Shoot I'll have to go back when this is over._" **"Pika." **His Pikachu shook its head negatively. "_Where there's burgers there's ketchup._" Without stopping mid shake his companion switched to a nod. **"Pika." **It now responded positively.

"Why would he take a boat when he could just use one of his pokemon to fly or teleport him there?" The green haired short dark haired teen said. "I mean yeah he doesn't have a psychic pokemon to get him there but with just Pidgeot or Charizard I'm sure he could make it to Sinnoh with only a few stops in between."

"Yeah, well you don't know Ash." The brunet responded. "He may be good at battling but when it comes to something like traveling he would rather take the scenic route, and a trip over the ocean for a few days would be just up his alley."

"Well there's also the fact that I haven't been able to have a truly relaxing time in over 2 years so yeah. A boat trip does sound nice right now." Our hero decided that now was the best time to join in. "Also walking would take waaaay to long, as much as I would have wanted. The professor decided to bring this up at the very last second." **"Pika pika chuuu?" **"Wait until he's least expecting it."

"ASH!" His two friends exclaimed.

"Hey keep it down." Ash pulled his hat further down to cover his face, all the while looking around making sure nobody heard. "Turns out I'm a celebrity now or something." He let up when the last person stopped looking in his direction. "So what's up guys how is everything? Misty how's the Gym holding up. Tracy where's the professor, Pikachu needs to deliver some justice." **"Pika." **"Not yet. Oh, and if anyone's seen Brock…**point in the direction and stay out of my way.**" Sparks began to shoot out of both our protagonist and his companion.

"Umm." Both Tracy and Misty were now cowering in terror as they pointed behind the raging champion. There just walking nonchalantly was said breeder.

"Well I'll be. Pikachu time for part one."** "Chaa." **Ash began to slowly walk to the unsuspecting rock trainer who was "discretely" looking at some passing girls. With his hat down to shadow his face the incoming trainer did not see who it was coming at him. **"Pika pika."** "I know its hot Pikachu, but still to be walking around with nothing but, oh sorry about that." The incognito Ash 'accidentally' hit the incoming breeder in the shoulder.

"Not a problem. I should have been…do I know you from somewhere?" A moment of déjà vu hit Brock just like the bump that he got when the trainer hit him.

"I get that a lot, not that it's a bad thing. Jenny and Joy are always so accommodating when I see them." Our hero replied with a far off look in his eyes.

" Ah yes you seem to know of the gift that is the queens of any city. Glad to meet a fellow fan." The same look now on the breeders face.

"I know, I was just telling my Pikachu about the promotion going on in the new Dept. store. I mean the heat is stifling but to wear just a bikini in front of a store? They were really touchy feely too because I apparently reminded them of someone. Go figure." Ash shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Not that I'm complaining. The pool was a nice touch too."

Our hero watched as the breeder in front of him froze in shock after the word bikini, then exploded into flames at the touchy feely part. At the pool blood began pouring out of his nose as he got into a ready position in the direction of the new store. "I'M COMING MY BEUTIFU, guh." Without warning Brock dropped to the ground. Beside him now stood a large gecko looking pokemon who's out stretched hand was glowing purple. It was panting from what seemed like exertion and stared at the comatose breeder. **"Gunk."**

"I…thought…I…fixed…that." Brock, who just now came out of his fantasy induced fever, let out painfully. Slowly inclining his head he turned to our menacing looking hero. "There…is…no…bikinis..is…there?" The Pikachu our protagonists shoulder shook its head. "You're…Ash…aren't…you?" A simple nod was his answer. "…revenge?" Already knowing the answer and cause.

A dark smirk appeared on both trainer and pokemon. "This is only the beginning." **"Pika."**

* * *

><p><strong>Ah comedic relief<strong>

**I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts. There they are standing in a row…I like that song…screw off.**

**How many think I'm doing too much of that period thing? Anyone? I didn't think so.**

**Anyway, it's been more than a year now since I have updated any of my stories. I hate myself for it but hey I kinda lost my mojo happens to everyone I being said I have completed this chapter and am back in the groove so to speak. Expect updates.**

**Now as you have likely seen by this chapter, or not if I've improved that much, I am in serious need of a beta, though the opening note should have covered that. Speak now or forever hold your peace, pretty much sums it up. Tell me if you're interested allow me to see your resume, stories, and we'll go from there. One beta for each story sounds good unless you're that good at what you do.**

**Now I understand that it is a travesty that we are losing authors due to the enforcing of the rules but please my fellow authors PLEASE don't 'update' your stories with a notice about it. It is annoying and misleading.**

**Let's see…oh I am going to start adding one reference related to RvB, if you don't know what that is you obviously don't watch it. See if you can spot it, I'll think of something to give out if you get it.**

**On that note**

**Review or flame**

…**who the hell actually reads these things…**

**^question of the day^**


End file.
